Images obtained using cardiac MRI may be the subject of quantitative analysis. Such quantitative analysis may be used to assess myocardial function, perfusion, or viability. Such quantitative analysis may result in a large amount of additional data, which may include measurements that may be different for different portions of the myocardium. Such spatially varying measurements are known to be visualized by means of a bull's eye plot. In such a bull's eye plot, measurement values are color coded and projected onto a plane comprising concentric circles each substantially corresponding to a strip of the myocardium in between two planes perpendicular to the long axis of the heart. Examples of bull's eye plots are shown in FIGS. 3A and 3B.
US 2006/0241412 A1 discloses a method of visualizing damage in the myocardium on the basis of CT image data which were recorded with injection of contrast medium. For the image recording, a time is chosen at which contrast enhancement occurs in the myocardium as a result of the first rapid circulation of the injected contrast medium. The myocardium is then isolated by segmentation in the CT image data. The myocardium is displayed on an image display device, isolated into one or more predefined views. The display is in color, with different color codings of voxels and pixels, attributable to CT density values in different density ranges.